You Need To Be Here
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: When his enemies set out to reveal his real identity, Jericho is forced to make a judgment call: Stay and fight, or run to protect the ones he loves. Could his enemies be stopped? Or is there something more to this problem than meets the eye? AU


_**Disclaimer: I own Kirsten and Kelsey. Kayla, Violet, and Nelly belong to NellyLove. The rest belong to neither of us.**_

_**A/N: This is a gift to my wonderful friend, NellyLove. She's an awesome writer and a great person. Go read her stories.**_

* * *

"Kirsten!"

Kirsten McKlore, reporter, looked up as her name was called. Kelsey Shepherd, SWAT, approached her desk in the basement of a Florida newspaper.

"Kelsey, hey. Nice to see you." Kirsten said as she stood, holding her hand out for Kelsey to shake.

Kelsey stopped just beyond Kirsten's reach, her arms crossed as she gave Kirsten a stern glare.

Kirsten lowered her hand. "So I take it you're not here to inform me to stay away from the latest scene of destruction caused by the Big Show?" She asked her, crossing her arms as well.

"You went to the home of Kayla Irvine and demanded to know if she was the wife of Jericho?" Kelsey hissed, her gray eyes darkening.

Kirsten smirked, uncrossing her arms as she sat down again. "Ah, so this is what this visit is about." She said as she looked at her computer, working on her latest story.

Kelsey slammed her fist down on Kirsten's desk, Kirsten's coffee cup bouncing slightly as Kirsten scrambled to keep things from falling off the desk. She slammed her hand down on top of her coffee cup before glaring up at Kelsey.

"My boss? Vince McMahon? He's furious." Kelsey growled out as Kirsten stood, the two women glaring at each other.

"Too bad. My boss, Jeff Jarrett, is furious that I didn't get a story out of that visit." Kirsten growled back.

The two glared at each other for a moment before the clearing of a throat distracted them. They turned their heads to find Shane Helms, a reporter as well, standing there. His sheepish smile diffused the situation- but only marginally so.

"Ladies, I don't mean to pry-" He started.

"Then don't." They both growled in unison at him before glaring at each other again.

"…But Jericho's team is holding a press conference in ten minutes at city hall." Shane finished, already backing away from the desk.

"What?" Kirsten yelled, moving like a whirlwind to grab her purse and blazer.

Kelsey snorted, crossing her arms again. "Figures. Always chasing a dead-end story Kirsten?"

Kirsten glared at Kelsey once more as she pulled her blazer on. "No, _Kelsey,_" she growled, "I'm not." With that, she headed for the elevator leading up to the first floor. Shane Helms followed her.

"You will never find out Jericho's identity, McKlore!" Kelsey shouted after her. "Even if you do try!"

Kirsten entered the elevator and turned around. "Don't bet on that, Shepherd." She said just before the doors closed…

* * *

…Kayla Irvine opened her closet doors as she had the afternoon news on in the background. She was going shopping with the girls, the girls being Violet, Nelly, and Amy, so that she wouldn't think of her husband, Jericho.

As she searched for something to wear shopping, the "Breaking News" music started.

Normally Kayla would just ignore the music, but she knew that Chris had been especially nervous this morning before he left for work. The press conference he was going to be a part of today was a big deal, since the group he worked with had to continually deal with the press unless they wanted a bad reputation.

Kayla left the closet and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs as she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"...Jericho, Captain Charisma, Edge, and The Rainbow Haired Warrior are standing outside of City Hall right now, a press conference about to begin…" A thin redhead reporter stated as she stood just past a crowd, all gathered to see four of the member's of Jericho's team.

"Chris, what are you up to?" Kayla asked her husband, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

Captain Charisma- Or Jay Reso- Stepped up to the podium, tapping the microphone once to bring everyone's attention to him before he started speaking.

"Testing, testing," Jay said as he tested out the microphone, adjusting it as well before clearing his throat several times and looking over at Jericho once before finally facing the microphone again. "Well, I knew that we were popular, but I didn't expect all of you to show up. I'm flattered."

A few chuckles escaped the crowd as he flashed them his trademarked grin before he spoke again. "Well, we didn't only call this press conference to get some air time. We also called this press conference to issue a warning to the Big Show and Vickie." He said as TRHW, A.K.A. Jeff Hardy, chuckled behind him.

Jericho took over the mic from there as Kayla smiled. "Big Show, Vickie, I don't care who you send our way. We will stop you every time. So while you're sipping lattés on your back patio, watching this, know that we know where you are." Jericho's icy blue gaze managed to find the camera for the local news station that Kayla was watching and, for a moment, Kayla could see her Chris as he smiled before stepping back from the podium.

"We will now accept your questions at this time." Jay said just before the reporters started speaking.

"Jericho! Is it true that your wife is Kayla Irvine?" One reporter, a tall dark-haired woman, shouted as both Kayla and Chris frowned.

"That voice… I've heard it somewhere before… Oh, her." Kayla said, rather annoyed by the reminder that the reporter was trying to find out Jericho's identity.

"No, that is not true." Chris lied.

"Did she really expect an honest answer?" Kayla jumped as a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry."

"It's all right Amy, I'm used to it." Kayla said, trying her best to smile and sound okay when really she felt sick on the inside.

"You okay?" Amy asked her as she came and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"I'm…" She shrugged. "You know how it is. One minute everything is fine and the next…" Kayla looked down at her hands as Amy nodded and sighed.

"…The next they're telling you that your superhero boyfriend/husband is flying off to the Bermuda Triangle or somewhere to fight super villains who are armed with his weaknesses." Amy finished for her. Kayla looked at her as Amy gave her a wry grin. "It's the Superhero's girlfriend/wife motto. I know it by heart."

Kayla laughed a little before nodding. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Edge! Is it true that you're married?" One female reporter asked.

Edge, also known as Adam Copeland, frowned before storming up to the podium. "No, I am not." He winked at the cameras though. "Of course, I am single, so if anyone would like a date, call me."

That started a whole new round of questions, which included things like "Do you want children?", "Are you allergic to cats?", and the one that made Kayla and Amy chuckle the most: "How do you feel about potbelly pigs?"

"Okay, I think we can safely go shopping without worrying that those four are going to do anything weird." Amy said with a laugh.

"…I do not wear pink tuxedos in my time off." Jeff said, answering a peculiar question.

Edge hit his forehead as Jay spoke for the group. "That's nice to know… I think."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Kansas, a car approached a low dome in the middle of a field of grass.

The door to the dome opened and the towering figure of the man they called the Big Show strode out, his girlfriend Vickie following behind him.

Two men, twins, climbed out of the car and looked around. "It looks safe to me," Jey said to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at his twin over the top of his sunglasses. "Seriously? I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw you." He said, pointing at Vickie.

"Excuse me?" She yelled, Big Show wincing.

"Boys, let's just calm down here. I'm sure the man that you're escorting is impatient and wants to get out of the car." Big Show said, approaching them slowly.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" Jey asked Jimmy.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "Well-"

Big Show sighed and opened one of the back car doors, letting the man out. "Both of you quit that! It's annoying." He said before smiling at his guest. "Hello, welcome to Kansas."

Vickie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Let's go Baby!" She yelled, heading back into the dome. "We have a lot of work to do and only a few days. I want to reveal to the public who Jericho really is once and for all, and I want to that sooner rather than later!"

Big Show sighed before turning to the other man. "You'll have to excuse my girlfriend, she's a little stressed right now. Please, follow me." He said, escorting the man into the dome while the Uso twins kept making bets against each other.

Trouble was on the horizon, especially for Jericho and his loved ones.

* * *

_**Review please.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
